The Rebellion
The First Rebellion Origin The Rebellion arose from the Rioters (a disorganized group of pro-democratic civil combatants) and Protesters (a semi-organized group of pro-democratic demonstrators), who aligned themselves with, or were born out of, two other groups: the Constitutionalists (a faction within the Donkeystani Legislature in favor of Liberalization and a consitutional monarchy) and the Republicans (a pro-Free Elections faction demanding a total dissolution of Donkeystan's influential oligarchy and the abolition of the monarchy in favor of a return/transition "back" to a fully democratic Donkeystani Republic). Upon the Proclamation of the New Order and the subsequent end of the Civil Uprising Phase of the Donkeystani Civil War, these 4 factions joined together to form the Rebellion, a pro-democracy insurgency. Danger to Stability The Rebels immediately became a threat to the overall stability of the new fledgling Empire due to their opposition to its dictatorial, and stable, form of government, which they sought to replace with the Chaos of representative multiparty democracy. As a result they openly revolted, starting the armed conflict phase of the first ever true Donkeystani Civil War. "The Insurgency" The Revolt, which the Government took to referring as "The Insurgency", was massively successful for the Rebels early on from a territorial standpoint, but a massive failure from a strategic and logistical standpoint. The Gamer Police raided their First Meeting Place under the orders of Grand Moff Diddly, in his capacity as a gamer, the de facto Minister of the Interior, and as the de jure/de facto Minister of Gamer Affairs, and captured The Reformer (formerly Napoleon Luther) and JCTitanic, the ringleaders of the operation. While they did not choose to die in battle against the Gamer Police, lest they get noscoped, they swore that the Rebellion would continue the fight with or without them. They were then locked up in #the-purge-mobile-prison by the newly-reformed Donkeystani Authorities. Rebel Server and Donkey's Exile The Rebels did, however, create their own official unrecognized government and server, both known as the Federation of Donkeystan, and, in order to maintain legitimacy, acknowledged Donkey as their Empress, but as a constitutional monarch, and abandoned the Early Protesters' ideological tenet of opposition towards Everyone pings. Fearing for her life, the Empress fled into exile and Diddly, in his position of Grand Moff, became first the de facto head of government and then the acting head of state and de jure head of government (essentially launching a self-coup and de facto filling the de jure vacant position of Grand Vizier). Diddly immediately launched a crackdown on Rebels and officially joined the Council of Moffs (being the only other Moff besides WitWC to actually have been fucked to do so). The Rebels were scattered, but WitWC was nearly assassinated in bouts of retaliatory tit-for-tat terrorism, and thus fled into exile to link up with the Empress. WItWC Attempts An Armistice WitWC, upon joining Donkey in exile within Rebel-Controlled Territory, began attempting to negotiate with the Rebels due to his growing concerns about Diddly's unchecked power which only Donkey, who was in exile, could even hope to veto. He successfully negotiated his own release from a Rebel-run POW camp and was briefly assigned as head of their military, in line with his previous position as head of the Supreme Transitional Military Authority and his rank of Lieutenant General and Moff, as part of the Proposed Armistice Agreement, but Diddly launched another offensive and Donkey made overtones about lifting the exile, so WitWC promptly returned to being loyal to the Donkeystani Loyalists and left the Rebel Server, lifting his exile at the same time as Donkey lifted their own. JCTitanic is Beaten by Coercion Eventually, Diddly's reeducation campaigns and manipulation came to fruition when he successfully convinced Rebel Co-Leader JCTitanic to defect to the Empire. Due to this, WitWC would grant him a seat in the Senate after the War's conclusion. The Reformer's (Un?)fortunate Demise The Reformer was later executed by an elite death squad of units from the Stormtrooper Corps, acting under the orders of the Empress and at the suggestion of the Director. The Reformer was lined up against a wall and executed by firing squad, his life force being extinguished in a volley of laser fire. The 95 Theses then proceeded to appear in all Donekystani homes but were repelled by a mass exorcism by the Government which purged the books back to Otherspace. Defeat The Remaining Rebels were eventually forced into unconditional surrender when the Advanced Weapons Research division of the Imperial Security Bureau unveiled the product of its top secret R&D super weapons project, Project Stardust: the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station (or Death Star I). At around the exact same time, the Embassy of Donkeystan on Zakuul reported back to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Donkeystani Consular Diplomatic Initiative that the Eternal Empire had agreed to ally with the Donkeystani Empire and had turned their weapons, including the ancient yet extremely powerful Eternal Fleet, on the Rebels at exactly the same time the first successful test of the Death Star occurred. The combination of these two factors, and intense renewed anti-partisan operations by the DonkeyStani Forces, resulted in a complete unconditional surrender, and the subsequent unilateral capitulation (and formal dissolution), of The Rebellion. Continued Low Level Insurgency and Present Political Influence of the Conformist Faction The Insurgents The Rebellion at large may've surrendered, but several official or spiritual successor groups kept the fight alive. The Donkeystani Empire would continue to fight a low level insurgency against Terrorists as well as the Donkeystani Democratic Liberation Army, a state-opposed paramilitary and Rebel Holdout. Friendly fire incidents between the Stormtrooper Corps and Government-Sympathetic Paramilitaries would also occur, especially over credit for slain holdout Rebels. Lastly, other minor internal conflict would remain such as, first, in the attempted military coup against the Empress launched by the Headmaster of the East Sector Imperial Academy, Gentis, and the Young Officers. Other rebellious action unaffiliated with the main Rebellion at large also came, such as in the form of the Anarchists' attempted seizure of Northtown/North Commune. Both were put down by the joint efforts of the DonkeyStani Forces and the Interior Ministry, however. But, the former led to a brief power vacuum allowing the DDLA to opportunistically launch an invasion of East Sector. The Ghost of the Reformer also attempted to manipulate the People to start another Rebellion, but this failed. The Constitutionalists A faction of the former Rebellion, led by leader-turned-semi-appeased-defector JCTitanic, known internally by Donkeystanis as "the Conformists" remained semi-influential in the Legislature and even managed to reestablish the Constitutionalists as a party. Their influence slightly waned after the Dissolution of the National Assembly and declined significantly after the Suspension of the Duties of the Imperial Senate amidst the Great Ligma Pandemic. The Return The Reformer Returns to Life After months of BornToParty’s Compliance after the personality of The Reformer was destroyed by being executed twice, the Bane of the Authoritarians would rise once more. The Reformer rose from the dead like a phoenix, and rallied several Godlike Beings and Memelords to his cause, kickstarting the Interregnum now known as “The Second Rebellion” (or the Fourth Donkeystani Civil War). Liberalism was back for revenge. The Liberals Strike Back The Libtards began their assault, capturing vast swathes of the Donkeystani heartland from its ethnically pure inhabitants, and displacing many Albanians and Kangz, leading to the dissolution of Donkey’s Hotep Ukraine, and the Kangz declaring their own Secessionist Hotep Soviets. Meanwhile, Skanderberg rose from the dead to lead the Albanians, and launched an offensive against the other 3 major players, capturing swathes of land, and genociding many Donkeystanis, Ukrainians, Hoteps, Serbs, and Frenchmen who refused to accept their rightful Albanian Dominion. The Reformer, meanwhile, spread the gospel of Liberalism far and wide, and purged Hotep and Albanian influence from his Warlord State, which he quickly declared as a rival government. The DonkeyStani Forces were mobilized to intercept, but the power of The Reformer‘s Memelords forced many to heel. NazBol was not enough to motivate many either, as The Reformer was the Anathema to NazBol: he was the ultimate Liberal. This would be a war of attrition for all parties involved. ’Twas the work of the Israelis. Donkeystan Gets Blasted Donkeystan was consumed by The Reformer’s Memekrieg, as he blasted through all of the hinterlands, capturing vast swathes, approaching New Grozny with ease, as his rivals, the Hotep Soviets, seized Shaka-Ahmose Town, Thebes, and North Commune. Meanwhile, the Albanians captured Tirana, their Capital’s being secured significantly boosting their morale. The Government the proceeded to shit brix, as they retreated assets to the Capital of Hotep Kiev. However, as the Hotep Ukrainian Ethnostate was dismantled, Hotep alive ceased to be the Capital, and New Grozny became Donkeystan’s rightful Capital...and was captured by the Memekrieg. Meanwhile, Hotep Kiev quickly fell to rioters aligned with the Hotep Soviets. The DonkeyStani Forces covered a Government retreat off of the Core Territory of Donkeystan, to the National Redoubt of Luna. The Purge With the Government retreating to the Moon, their final defensible holding, The Reformer assumed it was an opportune time to begin consolidation of power, and began launching decisive raids into rival warlords’ territory, attacking Skanderberg and the Hotep Soviets, and purging Communist, Hotep Memer, and Albanian Nationalist Elements within his Movement due to suspecting they were “Sympathizers“, ironically behaving akin to the very Authoritarians he swore to destroy oh so long ago. This hypocrisy was not lost upon anyone, as the retreating DonkeyStani Forces wasted no time to opportunistically strike at the Libtards, regaining much territory from The Reformer and his opponents, and delaying the Flight to the Redoubt. The United Front (Heresy Edition) It was at this point that The Reformer, Skanderberg, and the Leader of the Hotep Soviets met and called a ceasefire, faced with an overwhelming Loyalist counteroffensive, and formed a dark analogue of The United Front known to them by the same name. The United Front would launch a counter-counteroffensive, and recapture all of the lost territory using its superior Memelords, forcing the Government to flee to the Moon. Battle of Luna: The Last Battle On the Moon, The Reformer sent a fleet of Venator Class Star Destroyers to conquer the satellite with ease, and land forces to finally bring about Liberalism’s truth, and put the autocrat known as Donkey to the holy guillotine. It was a glorious and bloody decisive offensive that would’ve decided the Fate of Donkeystan, as The United Front’s Forces overwhelmed the DonkeyStani Forces and Battlefleet Redoubt. However, it was not meant to be... The Reformer is Banned Ya boi was deployed, and The Reformer was slain. When the dust settled, The Reformer was absent from the Server entirely, having received he ban Hamer, and with his death, The United Front collapsed, and their forces were quickly annihilated by the vengeful and overzealous bloodthirsty DonkeyStani Forces, who had been Blessed by Mars himself. Donkey had made a deal with Mars, and converted to the Cult of Mars, declaring the server to be His Legion. Donkey’s Legion, a new regime, was established, and the Degenerate Liberals were put to the cross. The Reformer had succeeded in instilling regime change, just not that which he had wished for. Present Day Extinction After The Reformer’s Death, the Rebellion was rendered extinct, alongside the Hotep Soviets. The Albanian Independence Movement, being the political equivalent of cockroaches, endured, albeit outlawed, due to Legate Gandhi’s sympathies with them. The “Brief Resurrection” During the Sixth Civil War (also known as the Fourth Interregnum), the Senatus Populares of the DonkeyStani Populares Romanus (the successor to Donkey’s Legion) was overthrown by a Coalition of Loyalists to Donkey, who ousted WitWC, who had been made Server Owner, in a Coup, leading to Donkey’s Ownership being reinstated...despite WitWC’s intent to reinstate it the whole time. During this Interregnum, The Reformer rose from his grave once again and, in true vulturelike fashion, declared for Donkey only to gain autonomy, which was granted by Donkey, but moreso by his Coalition, due to the desperation of their situation. As a result, when the Imperio Español was declared, a Democratic Region was established under a Statute of Autonomy. The Beginning and End of the Democratic Region The Democratic Region existed during the Imperio Español theme of the Server, and was extremely homo due to its stark contrast with the nature of Donkeystan and the theme itself. When The Reformer attempted to take Anti-Clerical stances, the Papal Legatus (WitWC, who had retained his rank and role as Minister of Religious Affairs and its renamed derivatives in spite of the Coup) informed King Donkey of the transgressions. Later, the autonomy of all regions (including the Albanian Region and Anarcho-Primitivist Commune) were suspended permanently, as Autonomous Regions within Donkeystan which hold a different ideology from the Server Ideology and Server Theme are mega gay, and should therefore be ILLEGAL. Return to Extinction As a result, The Rebellion should be considered, by all intents and purposes, once more extinct, destroyed under the brunt of 3 Civil Wars/Interregnums and the Suspension of the Autonomy of its only significant longterm “victory“.Category:Factions Category:Donkeystani History